


My Lady's Collar

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: My Lady [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Contracts, F/M, POV Second Person, sub!Hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Even though you knew things were ok, the one year relationship review still left you anxious.





	My Lady's Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on August 3, 2015.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: So I’ve been working on a My Lady verse fic for about a year and I’m finally getting close to finishing it (it’s currently sitting at 6.8K, all smut), but I wanted a fic to set it up a bit… hence this fic. I think there’s going to be two more My Lady fics after this one, because I have some extra stuff that I want to turn into a fic set between this fic and My Lady ~Epilogue. I’ve had really low motivation lately, but I’ve felt like positive feed back has been really helpful to getting the wheels turning and getting me to write. I hate to sound like I’m fishing for feedback, but I’d really appreciate some comments (or kakao messages or likes/reblogs). Doesn’t necessarily have to be about this fic; it can be any fic, but feedback on this verse would be especially helpful. Anyway… I hope you enjoy.

“Have you finished filling out the forms?” you asked as you entered the kitchen. Hongbin was seated at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. He’d likely been up for a couple hours doing the laundry while you caught a few more precious hours of sleep. You didn’t have work that day but you’d been having a hard time sleeping over the last few days because your contract with Hongbin was expiring. You’d been filled with worry over the relationship evaluation and new contract negotiations that N had been helping you with.

“Sent them in last night after you went to bed,” Hongbin replied, smiling up at you.

“Have you heard back from N?” you asked, your nerves starting to creep up on you.

“Got a reply this morning,” Hongbin said, nodding to the counter on your other side. You turned to look, finding the new contract on the counter.

“We’re still compatible,” you said relieved, though the presence of the contract didn’t mean everything was perfectly okay. You crossed to it and picked it up gingerly, heart pounding nervously. You scanned the document, noting the agreed upon changes to the terms of contract: Hongbin would be allowed to get a job and there would be check-ins with N every three months for the next year. Other than those revisions, a few of the hard and soft limits and daily responsibilities had been changed, but that was also expected. When you reached the end of the second page, your breath caught and a smile spread across your lips.

“You already signed it,” you said, grinning. Hongbin hummed, his chair scraping on the kitchen floor as he got up from the table.

“I didn’t see any point in putting off signing it,” he explained as he wrapped his arms around you from behind.

“You didn’t want to give it one last read through together?” you asked teasingly.

“It’s all we’ve talked about the last few days,” Hongbin complained with a sigh, grimace audible in his voice.

“I need a pen,” you said and Hongbin pulled away from you for a brief few seconds. When he returned, he handed you a pen. You took it and put the contract down on the counter so you could properly sign it. You scribbled your signature and dated it, feeling like you couldn’t move your hand fast enough.

“N’s probably going to want us to sign another copy later,” Hongbin sighed, wrapping his arms back around your waist.

“That’s ok,” you said, turning around in his arms. “I don’t mind signing it again for a witness.”

“One hell of a naggy witness,” Hongbin groaned playfully. You grinned up at him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“He’s good at his job, though,” you said before leaning up to kiss Hongbin. It was slow and shallow, but very loving. You pulled away slowly, reveling in the simplicity of the kiss. “I have something for you,” you murmured, feeling your heart rate pick back up.

“Huh? Really?” Hongbin cocked his head to the side, eye wide in curiosity.

“Mmm,” you hummed, reaching up to fix his bangs. “Let me go get it.” You slipped out of his arms and went back to your bedroom. Opening the top drawer of your dresser, you retrieved the small box you’d hidden there. Your heart rate picked up even more as you returned to the kitchen. Hongbin stared down at the box curiously when you held it out to him. He took it from you gingerly, opening it slowly. His eye lit up it it landed on the collars inside–a thick leather collar and a simple, masculine silver chain necklace. He reached inside and stroked the leather collar in awe, a silly grin on his lips.

“You’ve been wearing the Museum’s collar, but I thought that after we signed the new contract, maybe you’d like to switch to mine,” you explained, nervously.

“What if I hadn’t agreed?” Hongbin asked teasingly, looking up at you with a glimmer of mischief in his eye.

“It was a risk I was willing to take,” you answered, a small smile on your lips.

“A day collar too?”

“So you remember me at work,” you answered. Hongbin’s grin grew as he inched towards you.

“Would you put it on me, M’Lady?” Hongbin asked.

“Of course,” you said, feeling relief flow over you again. Hongbin knelt at the words, holding up the collars for you. You stepped closer to him and removed the Museum’s collar from around his neck and placed it on the counter. You took the leather collar from the box and looped it around Hongbin’s neck, making sure it was loose enough before securing it on. You gave the large metal ring in a front a good tug.

“Now, let’s go test it and the new contract out,” you said, stepping back towards the living room, still tugging at his collar.

“Yes, My Lady,” Hongbin agreed, beaming up at you and following you on his knees.


End file.
